The Shadow Of An Assassin
by ZephryZ
Summary: Its been a while since Kaze'Aze had given up possession of Lass. But was he truly free from all that binded him to his past? Slight pairings of LassxArme! :D


It was no other different day. The sun shone brightly upon the ever graceful Grand Chase castle,lighting up its inhabitants as they went about their daily business.

"It seems Mr Loner has joined us for breakfast today. What's the special occasion?" Ryan casually remarked with a smile.

"Can it. I have no wish to put up with you this early in the morning." Sitting down, he realised he was the only one without a plate of pancakes.

"Here you go,Lassie!" a familiar mage's voice sounded from behind the rapidly approaching mountain of cherry pies."

"Cherry… pie?" he raised his eyebrows,trying to remain indifferent,his eyes betrayed his sheer happiness of his favourite dessert.

As the violet haired mage sat the pies down,she sneaked in a quick peck on the cheek. "Good luck today."

Confusion crossed the silverette's face. "Is there some event I might have forgotten about?" he ventured a question.

Sieghart slid across a familiar blue letter bearing his name over the counter in answer. Now he remembered, he was to be promoted to a Striker today,the highest of positions offered only to a select few members of the Silver Cross,the guild he belonged to.

"Where did you get this?"he asked,pocketing the letter.

"Ask Arme,she was cleaning up your room." He yawned lazily and left to take his ritual nap on the couch in front of the fireplace.

Lass shrugged and tucked in anyways.

"I still can't believe you finished all that. Arme wasn't kidding when she said even that wouldn't be enough to satisfy you." Elesis remarked.

"I have… selective tastes" he smirked,as he walked over to where Arme was already starting to wash the dishes.

Giving her hand a quick squeeze as he reached over to help her. She quickly blushed in response to his touch.

"Awww,that's so cute" a bob of pink sat down at the table,watching them.

"Don't you have Jin to bother?" he hissed. A flush rising to his cheeks as he realised that Amy had been watching them.

"Jinny's outside meditating. It wouldn't be so nice to disturb him. " she pouted.

He sighed. This was going to be the start of a very long day.

"Ah,Lass. Good, you have arrived. "

"Yes Guild Master." He gave a courteous bow as he stepped into the room. He scanned the room and realised that present in the room were a few other of his Dark Assassin colleagues. They all scowled as he passed them to take his seat at the table,clearly displeased he had the honour of seating with them in the sacred hall. Silence filled the room until the old man spoke once again.

"As you all know,we are all gathered here to promote all of you talented youngsters to the rank of Striker" he let loose a warm smile. "It has been a while since we have had a batch of such talented thieves. I believe that in light of this,it is high time I stepped down as the leader, and pass on the responsibility to someone more.. youthful." He searched for the appropriate term to use.

Murmurs echoed through the hall. _A new leader huh? I wonder who will he choose_._ I do hope it will be me. _

"Thus, it is with the highest honour that I have chosen my successor. Dear Lass Isolet, would you please rise."

Now the murmurs turned to cries of outrage.

"Him? The vessel of Kaze'Aze?"

"Surely our leader must be sick."

"Most of us here have been with you longer sir,we do not understand."

"Enough!" the old man stood up . "Lass."

"Sir."he stood up respectfully, instincts taking over as he was overcome with shock. "Sir,I…"

"I now bestow the highest honour a thief of the Silver Cross will ever get. Thou shalt carry our burden on thine own shoulders" as Lass felt himself being kneeled on one leg to receive the elder's own nodachi. A spark ran through his fingers as soon as he came into contact with it.

"The rest of you shall move over to the armoury to pick up your own weapons",as the group nodded and moved off into the next room.

The two were finally alone.

"Lass."

"Take it back. They are right. I do not deserve such an honour."

"Would you please listen?"

"With all due respects,I don't want to." he was unable to look the aging man he respected so much in the eyes.

"Your past has been forgiven. What you did then was not of your own decision. From now on, every move is of your own free will."

He gripped the scabbard at the thought of Kaze'Aze. That accursed witch.

"Keep it with you. May you find your own path with it." He sighed. "My time on this earth is ending soon. I have heard whispers of an assassination pact within the guild. It is likely that I am its target."

His ears pricked up. "Who. Is. Responsible." Venom oozed from his spoken words.

The old man waved the question away. "It doesn't matter who. What matters is that you have to lead now. There's no one else more trustworthy and eager than you. **I trust you.**"

As Lass entered into the castle walls,the hallway were packed with the other Chasers. Apparently the news had reached them quicker than he had expected.

"Grats Lassie!" as the violet mage put her arms around his neck.

The rest of the Chasers laughed as he was smothered by her embrace. The best weapon against the silver haired striker was still not a weapon.

However,he was not in the mood for celebration.

"Sorry Arme. I'm really tired out from the ceremony. Can we celebrate tomorrow?" he managed a weak smile.

Worry crossed her face. "Are you sick? No,you aren't. Alright.. Tomorrow. It's a promise!" as she placed her hand gently on his forehead.

He nodded his agreement and trudged back to his room. He studied the nodachi. Its scabbard fit his hand peerfectly,as if it was made just for him. As he stood in front of the mirror to take off his armor,he realised his armor was a tad shade of black and red.

'_Funny. I don't recall having armor like that.' _He thought to himself.

Blinking, he looked at himself again. His reflection was slyly grinning from ear to ear.

"Welcome back, me" he smirked.


End file.
